Don't Forget Me
by Carmine Petal
Summary: Setelah berpisah dengan kekasihnya, Jung Yunho, hidup Jaejoong berubah. Hari-harinya diliputi kesedihan. Mampukah ia jatuh cinta lagi, menerima cinta yg disodorkan Changmin?, dan siapakah Yoochun, pria yg selalu mengirim pesan cinta di radio untuk Jaejoong?/T-M Rated/Drama/Romance/Genderswitch,out of Character,Broken YUNJAE/remake manga karya Yukari Kawachi, Wasureranai (1994)
1. Waktu yang retak

**DON'T FORGET ME**

**.**

**Yunho, Jaejong, Changmin, Yoochun, Junsu**

**T-M Rated**

**Drama/Romance**

**Genderswitch, out of Character, Broken Yunjae**

**.**

**.**

**FF ini adalah remake dari manga karya Yukari Kawachi dengan Judul 'Wasureranai' (1994), atau kalau di inggriskah "Don't Forget Me", cerita sepenuhnya milik penulis asli, saya hanya merubah dan menambahkan beberapa hal untuk penyesuainan, dan tentunya tidak merubah cerita.**

**Don't like, don't comment! ^_^**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**WAKTU YANG RETAK**

**.**

**.**

_Ia lebih dari keluargaku, teman masa kecilku, sahabatku... _

_._

_._

Yunho adalah kekasihku, seseorang yang sangat berarti bagiku. Tak heran banyak orang merasa cemburu padaku. Walaupun sering juga bertengkar, tapi dengan cepat kami berbaikan kembali. Ini cinta pertama bagiku, juga bagi Yunho. Aku ingin kebahagiaan ini berlangsung terus sampai kapanpun. Aku ingin ini menjadi cinta terakhir bagiku, karena aku merasa tidak akan bisa jatuh cinta lagi. Aku tidak ingin ada orang lain di hatiku, selain Yunho.

Oh ya, perkenalkan, namaku Kim Jaejoong. Siswi kelas tiga SMU yang saat ini tengah mempersiapkan diri menempuh ujian masuk perguruan tinggi. Tapi aku tidak terlalu bersemangat. Aku tidak bisa memutuskan jalan yang akan kupilih, karena aku tidak percaya pada kemampuanku sendiri. Namun, orang tuaku menuntut tanggung jawabku. Setiap hari mereka selalu mengomel. Meskipun begitu, omelan-omelan mereka hanya kuanggap sebagai angin lalu saja.

Dari dulu impianku hanya satu, yaitu menjadi penulis novel. Walaupun semua orang menertawakan dan mengejek, aku tetap berusaha meraih impianku, tekadku sudah bulat. Aku sangat suka novel, menjadi penulis novel adalah impianku sejak aku berusia tiga belas tahun, atau katakan lah sejak aku mulai beranjak remaja. Meskipun belum mahir menulis, tapi aku selalu berusaha melatih tulisanku dengan terus menerus. Ya, impian itu memenuhi perasaanku, murni dari dalam diriku.

Wajah berseri tanpa dosa yang terabaikan dan pandangan yang menggetarkan. Yah, kalau saja aku bisa mengungkapkan diriku dengan baik dan jujur kedalam puisi dan untaian kata-kata penuh makna dengan lebih baik. Aku begitu tertarik dengan novel, dengan menulis aku bisa menuangkan imajinasi yang lahir dari dalam diriku secara bebas, tanpa terhalang formalitas. Tidak berlebihan kiranya kalau novel dapat menggerakan hati orang banyak dengan daya tariknya, melodi, ilustrasi, kata-kata dan puisinya. Tapi semua itu masih merupakan impian bagiku. Saat ini, lebih baik perasaaanku ini diungkapkan dengan terus terang, walaupun mungin aku akan dapat celaan.

Tidak ada yang istimewa pada diriku. Aku seorang gadis remaja yang sederhana, baik paras maupun penampilan. Aku juga tidak terlalu pandai. Aku anak manja dan penyendiri. Selalu menghindari pembicaraan yang menjengkelkan dengan orang tua dan teman-temanku. Aku agak sulit menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang, karena sikapku yang penakut dan kekanak-kanakan. Aku sadar, kepribadian seseorang tidak bisa diubah dengan mudah. Karena itu, aku berusaha membuang semua kecemasanku.

Aku merasa rendah diri dengan postur tubuhku dan bentuk wajahku. Badanku pendek, tinggiku hanya 150 senti. Berat badanku pun di bawah normal. Karena tubuhku kecil, banyak yang mengira aku masih SMP. Jadi seakan menghadapi anak kecil saja. Wajahku kekanak-kanakan, hidungku mancung dan mulutku kecil. Rambutku ikal, tipis dan sewarna malam. Kadang aku merasa rendah diri dengan keadan ini. Sempat terlintas dalam pikiranku, mungkinkah akan ada pria yang datang padaku, mengatakan aku cantik dan mencintaiku dengan tulus ?

.

.

.

_Pada bulan April, kelopak bunga sakura berguguran di halaman sekolah. Saat itu, tiga tahun yang lalu, saat aku masih duduk di kelas satu SMU. Saat itulah aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan seorang Jung Yunho.._

**Tiga tahun yang lalu..**

Murid-murid baru diperkenalkan dan diundang oleh para senior untuk masuk ke salah satu klub. Masih kuingat saat yang sangat mendebarkan itu, pandangan matanya menggetarkan hatiku. Itu suatu kebetulan dan merupakan detik-detik yang langka. Mataku terpaku pada sosok laki-laki yang berdiri beberapa meter di depanku, tiba-tiba kami saling menatap. Dalam waktu yang pendek itu, saat kulihat wajah dan matanya, aku langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, Ya, aku suka padanya!

Oh, benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya, aku jatuh cinta dengan seseorang. Aku telah jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang baru aku temui beberapa menit yang lalu, dan aku tau ia akan selalu memenuhi benakku mulai saat ini.

"Yo, Jung Yunho, ada apa ?"

Seseorang menepuk sosok yang sedang menatapku, dan pemuda – yang kini kutahu bernama Yunho itu pun berlalu dari pandanganku. Namun mataku terus mengikuti sosoknya, memandangi punggungnya yang mulai menjauh. Yunho, Jung Yunho, namanya telah memenuhi hatiku, Aku jadi ingin tau lebih banyak tentang dirinya. Kami memang belum pernah berbicara, dan aku hanya tau namanya saja. Apa dia juga murid baru? Apa kelas kami berdekatan? Kapan hari ulang tahunnya? Apa zodiaknya? Apakah kami cocok? Bagaimana kepribadiannya? Apakah ia ramah? Dimana tempat tinggalnya? Mungkinkah ia sudah punya kekasih?. Rentetan pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba saja memenuhi otakku. Hatiku mulai terasa tak menentu memikirkan semua itu, tapi aku tak peduli. Meskipun dia sudah punya kekasih dan aku ditolaknya, aku akan tetap menyukainya.

Baru kali ini aku aku merasakan perasaan seperti ini, seakan-akan itu bukan diriku. Namun, itu memberikan kesan tersendiri, dan itu membuat hatiku bahagia. Pada malam harinya – seperti layaknya seorang gadis yang baru jatuh cinta, aku pun tak bisa tidur. Aku berusaha tidak mempedulikan perasaanku, tapi aku tidak bisa. Tiba-tiba kudengar suara seorang DJ Pria yang merdu dan penuh semangat dari radio, acara Pop Night Dynamite. Aku keasyikan mendengarkan acara itu, sampai-sampai tidak sadar bahwa sekarang sudah tengah malam.

Aku memang menyukai acara itu. Suara DJ yang merdu berbaur dengan lagu yang dipesan oleh para pendengar. Tapi yang paling menarik perhatianku adalah bagian pertengahan acara, yaitu pesan untuk bintang. DJ akan membacakan pesan kiriman dari seseorang, untuk teman, juga untuk kekasih. Bahkan tidak jarang DJ membacakan pengungkapan cinta yang tulus untuk orang yang dicintai. Pasti menyenagkan sekali andai kita menerima pesan cinta dari seseorang yang kita cintai. Betapa lega dan senangnya kalau perasaan kita di dengar oleh orang yang kita cintai.

Di malam yang sunyi itu aku memikirkan banyak hal. Tentang diriku, Yunho, dan orang-orang disekelilingku. Aku sangat suka saat-saat seperti itu, kamarku adalah duniaku. Tanpa kusadari, malam pun semakin larut. Seluruh kota sudah terlelap dan cahaya bulan yang keperakan menerangi malam. Kuambil pena dan kartu pos, lalu kuberanikan diri untuk menulis sebuah pesan yang akan kukirimkan ke acara Pop Night Dynamite.

_Untuk Jung Yunho, murid SMU Toho. Walau hanya tau namamu, tapi aku suka padammu. Kau memenuhi hatiku sejak pandangan pertama._

Hanya sependek itu, namun hatiku berdebar ketika aku menuangkan perasaanku pada kertas persegi itu. Namun itu tidak apa-apanya bila dibandingan dengan perasaanku saat pesan itu akhirnya dibacakan dalam sesi pesan untuk bintang keesokan malamnya. Aku merasa malu, sekaligus senang.

.

.

Seminggu sudah berlalu sejak pesanku dibacakan di acara itu. Aku tidak berani berharap bahwa Yunho akan mendengar pesan tersebut, dan aku rasa ia memang tidak mendengar ungkapan perasaanku itu. Rasanya malu sekali sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa tentang hal itu.

Betapa inginnya aku mendekati Yunho. Aku mulai rajin mencari-cari informasi yang berhubungan dengannya kesana kemari. Dan tiba-tiba aku mengingat sesuatu, bukankah Yunho adalah anggota klub siaran sama sepertiku, dan hari ini adalah pertemuan klub pertama di tahun ajaran baru. Aku ingin sekali bertemu dan berbincang-bincang dengannya. Saking kuatnya keinginanku, aku segera berlari ke ruang petemuan dengan kecepatan yang belum pernah aku lakukan sebelumnya. Napasku tersengal-sengal hanya untuk menemukan bahwa belum ada seorang pun di ruangan itu. Aku merasa gelisah dan tegang, pikiranku pun jadi kosong. Dan saat itulah, tiba-tiba saja pintu ruangan dibuka oleh seseorang.

Oh, betapa terkejutnya aku, bukankah itu Jung Yunho ?. Dadaku langsung berdebar-debar, aku menjadi salah tingkah dan tidak tau harus bicara apa. Mukaku pun memerah seperti tomat. Tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan hanya karena tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaan bodohku, aku pun memberanikan diri untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Per...perkenalkan! Aku Kim Jaejoong, kelas 1D. Senang bertemu denganmu!"

"Ah, aku juga sennag bertemu denganmu, perkenalkan, aku..."

"Yu..Yunho, Jung Yunho, kan ?"

Aku merutuki mulutku yang sudah dengan lancang memotong perkataan Yunho dan bertingkah seolah aku tau banyak hal tentang pemuda di hadapanku ini.

"Dari mana kau tau namaku?"

"Ngg...ngg..."

Napasku tersendat dan jantungku berdetak lebih kencang, lidahku pun kelu. Sementara Yunho masih terus menatapku.

"Ah, itu pasti kau, ya ?"

"Apa?", aku menatap Yunho.

"Pasti waktu itu..."

"Waktu itu...?"

"Kalau tidak salah, kita pernah bertemu sewaktu perkenalan klub untuk murid baru!"

"Tapi, saat itu kita hanya saling memandang. Aku..." Apakah ia ingat?, pikirku.

"Waktu itu aku sedang terburu-buru. Aku tau kau selalu menatapku, walaupun aku juga tidak lepas memandangimu".

"Apa? Bukan, kau salah. Itu hanya sebuah kebetulan!", aku yang malu spontan membantah kata-kata Yunho tentang aku yang tidak henti-henti menatapnya.

"Hemm, kau ingat sekali, ya!"

Yunho benar-benar membuatku tak tau harus berkata apa, aku sekaan kehilangan kata-kata saat ia berujar seperti itu.

"Kamu pasti Jaejoong yang..."

"Apa?"

"Yang pesan di radi."

Apa ?, jadi Yunho benar-benar mendengar pesanku untuknya. Rasanya saat itu juga aku ingin mengubur diriku hidup-hidup karena malu. Di kepalaku terasa ada letupan seperti _popcorn_, perasaanku berubah menjadi tidak menentu. Melihat wajahku yang saat itu juga berubah menjadi wajah orang tolol di hadapannya. Saat itu juga Yunho segera menjawab keherananku.

"Aku juga suka Pop Night Dynamite, itu acara favoritku sejak dulu", jelasnya diiringi dengan sebuah senyuman di wajah tampannya.

Saat itu juga hidupku terasa sangat menyedihkan, matilah aku. Orang yang kusukai telah mendengar ungkapan cintaku. Mungkin tidak ada seorang gadis yang baru bertatapan sekali, dan langsung mengungkapkan cintanya, selain aku tentunya. Sekarang aku mulai khawatir dengan pemikirannya tentangku setelah ia mengetahui bahwa aku adalah Kim Jaejoong yang menyatakan cinta padanya melalui radio. Aku merasa jengkel sekaligus malu pada diriku sendiri, juga pada Yunho tentunya. Kututupi wajahku dengan kedua tanganku, mengabaikan Yunho yang masih berdiri di hadapanku. Dan saat itulah aku merasakan Yunho menepuk-nepuk bahuku pelan. Dengan takut-takut melepaskan tanganku dari wajah dan kembali menatap wajahnya yang sedang tersenyum.

"Aku pun begitu..."

"Maksudmu ?"

Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa maksud perkataan Yunho. Saat itu, rasa maluku mulai berkurang.

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu sejak pandangan pertama".

Kata-kata Yunho dan wajahnya yang tersenyum malu-malu membuatku terkejut. Mimpiku rasanya jadi kenyataan, rasanya senang dan terharu campur aduk dalam hatiku.

Anggota-anggota klub siaran yang lain mulai berdatangan. Mereka menatap kami dengan pandangan heran. Beberapa saat kemudian pertemuan klub pun dimulai. Setiap anggota klub memperkenalkan diri. Ketika Yunho akan memperkenalkan diri, aku menarik nafas dan mengangkat wajah.

"Namaku Jung Yunho, kelas 3A. Aku kepala divisi siaran, senang bertemu dengan kalian".

Apa ?, aku kira Yunho juga murid baru sepertiku, ternyata dia sudah kelas tiga. Seharusnya aku memanggillnya dengan sebutan _sunbaenim. _Sekarang sudah terlambat, mungkin seharusnya aku tidak jatuh cinta padanya. Yunho seniorku dan kepala divisi siaran. Mestinya aku menahan perasaanku dan berlaku kalem, aku jadi benar-benar malu. Tapi bukankan dia juga sudah mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku. Apa pantas kalau kalau aku berhubungan dengannya? Kecemasanku semakin besar. Walau sudah kelas tiga, tapi ia tidak terlihat lebih tua dariku. Jika diamati, tingkah lakunya tampak lembut, mata serupa rubahnya berbinar-binar indah. Tatapannya matanya tajam namun entah bagaimana terlihat ramah. Bulu matanya pun lentik. Kulitnya yang kecoklatan menampakan dengan jelas jejak-jejak matahari disetiap inci kulit yang melapisi tubuh atletisnya. Hidungnya mancung, rahangnya yang tegas menimbulkan kesan sexy yang sangat kentara menguar dari dalam diri pria itu. Dan bibirnya yang tebal, yang terlihat menggiurkan dengan bentuk hati. Tinggi badannya sekitar 182 senti meter, dan postur tubunhya terlihat sangat proposional. Semua gadis pasti akan mengatakan bahwa Yunho adalah tipe pria ideal. Rambutnya yang tertiup angin, dan ekspresi wajahnya yang kekanakan tidak membuatnya terlihat seperti siswa kelas tiga SMU. Bukan hanya aku, aku rasa orang lain pun tidak akan menyangka.

Sejak pertama kali melihatnya, aku sudah merasa bahwa bahwa di bukan laki-laki biasa, dia seseorang yang spesial. Aku menyukai semua hal yang ada pada dirinya, dan entah mengapa timbul rasa tak suka pada diriku bila Yunho berdekatan dengan gadis cantik. Yah, karena aku hanya seorang gadis yang biasa-biasa saja. Yunho sepertinya baik hati, kepribadiannya juga menyenangkan. Dia tidak pernah membenci ataupun meremehkan orang lain, dia selalu menghargai orang lain, dia juga seorang yang sopan pada siapapun, itu semua membuatku semakin menyukainya. Karena ia lebih tua, ia juga lebih memahami dirku yang kekanakan ini. Hanya Yunho yang terpenting bagiku. Dia seseorang yang mampu menumbuhkan rasa percaya diriku.

"Jae, aku tak tau kau pandai menulis, tulisanmu bagus". Kulihat Yunho dengan beberapa lembaran kertas di tangannya, salah satu cerpen bautannku. Ada rasa malu dan bangga saat mengetahui bahwa Yunho membaca karyaku, dan juga memujinya. Yunho orang pertama yang memuji tulisanku.

"Kau ingin menjadi penulis?", aku mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Jadi ini yang selalu kau lakukan saat sedang menyendiri?, kau terlihat sangat bahagia saat sedang menulis, sampai-sampai aku tidak berani menghampirimu hanya untuk menyapa. Seseorang memang terlihat bersinar saat sedang melakukan hal yang disukai ya"

Kata-kata Yunho membuatku jadi lebih bersemangat, Kata-katanya selalu kuingat. Aku sadar, Yunho telah menjadi kebahagianku yang utama dari pada menulis. Hari-hari yang kami lewati bersama sangat menyenangkan. Saat Yunho di sisiku, aku merasa tenang dan tidak takut apapun. Yah, dia yang paling kupercaya dan kusayang. Tidak ada kata-kata yang bisa aku ungkapkan untuk menggambarkan perasaanku bila sedang bersamanya. Melebihi perasaan apapun, kehadirannya seakan membawa angin segar dalam hidupku.

Berbagai musim sudah kami lewati bersama-sama. Buku harianku penuh dengan namanya, disertai komentar dan ilustrasi kami berdua. Banyak yang bisa kukenang, kami sering meninggalkan pelajaran sekolah untuk berkencan. Ketika di sekolah akan ada ujian, kami selalau belajar bersama di rumahku atau pun di rumah Yunho. Sewaktu istirahat siang, kami pergi ke atap sekolah untuk menyantap bekal makan siang yang kubuat untuk kami berdua. Oh, betapa bahagianya.

Hubungan kami sudah berjalan selama setahun ketika Yunho akan lulus sekolah. Waktu itu ayahnya memutuskan untuk pindah rumah ke Busan, beliau mendapat promosi sebagai kepala cabang di sana. Saat itu terbayang olehku bagaimana kami harus menjalani hubungan jarak jauh. Namun syukurlah, ternyata Yunho tetap tinggal di Seoul. Dia memutuskan untuk kuliah di universitas yang sudah ia angankan sejak dulu. Ia pun mulai memikirkan tempat tinggalnya di seoul dan bermaksud untuk kuliah sambil bekerja. Akhirnya Yunho pun idup sendiri dengan menyewa sebuah apartemen.

Sejak itu, aku mulai memperhatikan kebutuhannya. Sepulang sekolah, dengan tergesa-gesa aku menuju apartemen Yunho untuk memasak. Setelah Yunho pulang dari bekerja, kami makan malam berdua. Aku selalu bilang pada eomma bahwa aku belajar di rumah teman, tapi sebenarnya aku selalu ke tempat Yunho untuk makan malam dan nonton video berdua. Dan setiap pukul 11 malam, kami selalu mendengarkan acara Pop Night Dynamite bersama. Banyak hal yang kami lakukan bersama, banyak tempat yang sudah kami datangi berdua. Taman hiburan, kolam renang, _sea world, _nonton film, dan banyak lainnya. Kami pernah pergi melihat pesta kembang api. Saat itu kami memakai baju pasangan yang kami pilih bersama-sama pada hari sebelumnya. Yunho juga membeli mobil dengan tabungan yang kami miliki. Yunho membeli Uenos Road Star berwarna merah menyala. Uenos adalah mobil sport yang memiliki tampilan yang cukup keren. Bila cuaca cerah, kami membuka kap mobil dan menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah kami saat berkendara. Sebagai pemula Yunho cukup halus dan mahir dalam mengemudikannya.

"Jae, kau sudah pakai _seat belt_?" Yunho bertanya sambil tersenyum sebelum menginjak pedal gas mobilnya. Aku mengangguk kecil sebagai jawabanya.

"Aku ingin melihat laut," pintaku.

Dan Yunho pun mewujudkan keinginanku. Kami menyusuri pantai, menyaksikan matahari terbenam yang memerah diujung cakrawala. Kami hanya berduaan di pantai selatan itu. Laut yang semula berwarna keemasan, perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi kecoklatan. Malam yang tenang dan laut yang dingin. Saat itu musim dingin di bulan Desember, kami menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Byurr..byuuuurrrr..., terdengar debut ombak putih yang menyapu pasir pantai. Hanya sedikit tanda-tanda kehidupan di pantai. Angin dingin bulan Desember menyelimuti tubuh kami.

"Jae..."

"Hmmm?", aku menoleh padanya.

"Tidak kedinginan?" Yunho bertanya dengan lembut.

"Kalau kau ada di sampingku, aku tidak merasa kedinginan," kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi wajahmu terlihat pucat."

"Apa iya ?"

" Sini, aku hangatkan tanganmu," Yunho menarik tanganku dengan paksa, lalu meniup-niup telapak tanganku. Oh, itu membuat tanganku terasa hangat.

"Anak perempuan tidak boleh kedinginan," Yunho berkata sambil meniup-niup kedua telapak tanganku.

"Kenapa ?"

Yunho kelihatan malu.

"Agar nanti bisa melahirkan anak yang sehat."

"Apa?", darahku serasa naik ke kepala.

"A...anak?"

"Iya, kita nanti pasti akan mempunyai anak kan ?"

"Yunho ..."

Aku memang mendengar kata-katanya, suatu hal yang belum pernah muncul di benakku. Rasanya sangat malu dan aku pun mengalihkan pandanganku ke pantai. Pikiranku jadi mengembara kemana-mana. Lamunanku buyar ketika kudengar perkataan Yunho selanjutnya, "Segeralah menjadi dewasa, Jae."

"Bukankah melahirkan anak itu sakit sekali?", Yunho tertawa mendengar ucapanku.

"Jahat, kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Ha..ha..ha..., karna kau sangat lucu, Jae"

"Kalau begitu aku tidak mau punya anak", aku pura-pura merajuk dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

"Kalau aku mau?"

"Pokoknya aku tak mau punya anak!"

"Kira-kita dimana ya kita akan membesarkan anak-anak kita nanti?"

"Kau ingin sekali punya anak?", tanyaku sambil menoleh kepadanya

"Aku hanya sekedar membayangkan."

Aku terdiam, lalu berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan "Sudahlah, kata-kataku juga terdengar aneh"

Ha..ha..ha.., Jae kau lucu, malu-malu sangat menggemaskan."

"Menyindir, ya!", kutinju tubuh Yunho dengan malu-malu.

"Sudah, sudah..., hentikan dong, sakit."

"Tanganmu kuat sekali seperti _namja_", Yunho berkata dengan wajah yang dibuat semenderita mungkin sambil memegangi kedua tanganku.

"Hyaa..."

Aku memekik saat tiba-tiba saja Yunho menjatuhkan tubuhku di pasir. Malam itu, diterangi cahaya bintang dan lampu-lampu kota. Cahayanya menerpa wajah Yunho yang tampan, angin bulan Desember mempermainkan rambutnya.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku, Jae?", jantungku berdetak kencang mendengarnya.

"Hmmm...,mau...", akupun menjawab sambil menganggukan kepala.

Jari-jari Yunho membelai rambutku dengan lembut, "benar?", tanyanya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kau benar-benar mau menikah denganku ?", Yunho kembali bertanya dengan suara rendahnya yang sexy. "Aku mencintaimu Jae!". Oh, kata-kata itu terdengar begitu manis di telingaku.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Yun"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu..."

Kami saling mengucapkan kata cinta, aku pun pasrah dan mataku tertutup. Yunho memelukku, meraba tengkukku, menggelitik telingaku sambil mendesah perlahan. Lalu kedua pipi kami bersentuhan, dan Yunho mencium bibirku dengan sangat lembut. Membuat ribuan kupu-kupu terasa keluar dari perutku. Membuatku merasakan sebuah getaran yang belum pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya. Sesuatu yang membuat bagian di antara kedua kakiku terasa dialiri aliran listrika yang menyenangkan. Ciuman Yunho benar-benar membuaiku.

Ini adalah saat-saat yang sangat menggetarkan bagiku. Ah.. Yunho, apakah semua ini hanya mimpi ?

**TBC**

'


	2. Dusta

**DON'T FORGET ME**

**Chapter 2**

**Yunho, Jaejong, Changmin, Yoochun, Junsu**

**T-M Rated**

**Drama/Romance**

**Genderswitch, out of Character, Broken Yunjae**

**.**

**.**

**FF ini adalah adaptasi dari manga karya Yukari Kawachi dengan Judul 'Wasureranai' (1994), atau kalau di inggriskah "Don't Forget Me", cerita sepenuhnya milik penulis asli, saya hanya merubah dan menambahkan beberapa hal untuk penyesuainan, dan tentunya tidak merubah cerita.**

**Don't like, don't comment! ^_^**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**Dusta**

**.**

_"__Jae, maaf kita harus berpisah!"_

_._

_._

_._

_Serrr, seerrr, seerrr..._

Terdengar riuh desau pepohonan, daun-daun kering berguguran dan berterbangan ditiup angin yang terasa dingin. Seolah memberitaukan bahwa musim gugur telah berakhir. Saat itu sudah menjelang malam, dan lampu taman menyala dengan terangnya. Pemandangan di taman itu sudah tidak asing lagi bagiku karena sudah sering kulewati. Tapi aku seakan berada didunia lain. Aku tidak mengenal diriku, dan aku seperti kehilangan warna kehidupanku. Lidahku terasa kelu, aku tak mampu berkata-kata, tak ada ekspresi di wajahku. Orang yang paling aku cintai, Yunho... terasa seperti orang asing yang tidak kukenal.

Apakah ia tiba-tiba ia memintaku untuk datang ke taman hanya untuk membicarakan hal ini ?. Yunho bahkan sama sekali tak menatapku.

"A..apa? Kau bilang apa?" Akhirnya bibirku bergerak.

Yunho seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun diurungkannya niatnya itu. Pada akhirnya ia hanya menatapku.

"Maaf..., aku tidak bisa lagi berhubungan denganmu." Kata-kata Yunho menusuk dadaku. Kepalaku terasa sakit, dan aku tak sanggup lagi menatap wajahnya. Ingin rasanya aku melupakan semua ini hanya dengan satu kedipan mata.

"Bo..hong! Kau bohong, kan ?". Aku sangat berharap bahwa semua ini hanya suatu kebohongan belaka. Kerongkonganku pun terasa kering, rasanya sangat sulit untuk berkata-kata.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Kita berdua sudah..."

Yumho kembali menatapku. "Aku tak bisa membahagiakanmu Jae. Aku tak punya kepercayaan diri untuk memberikanmu kebahagiaan."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa, aku tidak,,,"

"Aku tidak mengerti Yun!"

"Kenapa dulu kau berjanji akan menikah denganku dan membahagiakanku?" Semua yang ada dalam diriku terasa terbang jauh.

"Jae.."

"Jangan katakan bahwa semua itu hanya dusta belaka", aku menatap mata Yunho, suaraku bergetar, dadaku terasa ditekan sesuatu yang sangat berat. Kesedihanku memuncak, sakit sekali. Namun Yunho hanya diam, ia tak balas menatapku.

"Kau kenapa Yun? Apa yang telah terjadi padamu? Tidak kah kau tau bahwa aku tak akan pernah sanggup berpisah denganmu." Hatiku terasa panas dengan amarah.

"Kenapa akhirnya kita jadi begini? Kau sama sekali tidak memikirkan perasaanku, begitu mudahnya hatimu berubah!". Yunho masih diam.

"Aku tak pernah berpikir kau akan melakukan sesuatu seperti ini padaku Yun. Kenapa ini harus terjadi Yun?. Aku membencimu Jung Yunho!. Aku sangat membencimu!." Aku berteriak padanya, melampiaskan semua amarah dan kekecewaanku yang terasa memenuhi dada.

"Jangan! Jangan membenciku Jae, aku mohon." Yunho mengangkat wajah, dan menatapku tanpa ekspresi.

"Jangan membenciku!", ucapnya sekali lagi.

"Yun.."

"Aku tetap mencintaimu, Jae."

Napasku terasa sesak. Apa?, ia bilang tetap mencntaiku?. Kalau mulutnya masih mengucapkan kata cinta, lalu kenapa kami harus berpisah?. Kumohon jangan lakukan ini padaku Yun. Akupun menundukan kepala dan menahan tangis. Namun pada akhirnya butiran air mataku mulai berjatuhan, dan pandanganku menjadi kabur.

"Kita sudah bersama selama tiga tahun, kita sudah menghabiskan begitu banyak waktu bersama. Apa benar hanya sampai disini?, begitu mudahnya kita berpisah Yun?, begitu mudahnya kita berpisah walau kita saling mencintai". Isak tangis mengiringi kata-kataku.

"Maaf.."

Yunho menatapku. Seluruh tubuhku sakit bagai ditusuk seribu pisau. Aku tidak kuasa menatap wajahnya, kini ia tampak menakutkan bagiku.

"Semoga kau menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku, Jae"

Aku hanya bisa menundukan wajah mendengar kata-katanya. Kurasakan air mataku menetes hingga kaki, dan sebagian lainnya jatuh ke tanah. Kau tidak adil Yun, kau sangat tidak adil. Kau mengakhiri hubungan kita tanpa memberikan alasan kenapa kita harus berpisah. Yang Kau lakukan hanya mengucapkan kata-kata yang menyakitkan hatiku, dan menatapku dengan sorot mata dingin membeku. Kau bukan Yunho yang selama ini kukenal, kau bukan Yunho-ku, kau kejam Yun.

.

.

.

Aku ingin melupakan semua ingatanku pada hari itu, tapi tentu saja tidak semudah itu. Benakku penuh dengan kenangan antara kami berdua. Yunho masih bersemayam di dalam hatiku. Aku masih menyimpan bayangan wajahnya yang penuh senyum, walau hatiku terasa perih saat mengingatnya. Aku tak bisa bernafas dan tubuhku seperti mati rasa, pada akhirnya yang aku lakukan hanya diam terpaku. Ada perasaan di dalam diriku yang mengatakan bahwa aku harus melanjutkan hidup, bahwa aku harus pergi ke sekolah. Namun keadaanku benar-benar tidak memungkinkan, baik secara fisik maupun mental. Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana, walaupun aku memakai seragam setiap hari, namun sebenarnya aku tidak pernah pergi ke sekolah.

Waktu terus berjalan. Yun, kau sedang apa sekarang?, kau ada dimana?, apa kau sehat-sehat saja?, apa kau sudah melupakanku ?. Walau kita sudah berpisah, aku tidak pernah menyesali semua hal yang sudah kita bagi bersama, semua waktu yang sudah kita lewati berdua. Aku tidak menyesal Yun, karna aku mencintaimu, masih sangat mencintaimu. Rasanya ingin sekali bertemu denganmu, aku masih berharap kau akan kembali padaku.

Aku pergi ke telepon umum terdekat. Dengan tangan gemetar kuambil gagang telepon. Perlahan kumasukan kartu telepon berwarna merah itu, dengan perasaan yang kacau dan penuh harap akan mendengar suaramu. Entah kenapa, tapi saat ini aku ingin sekali bicara denganmu, aku ingin mendengar suaramu. Kutekan nomer telepon apartemen Yunho yang telah kuhapal. Apa yang harus kukatakan?, "_Apa kau baik-baik saja Yun?, ini Jaejoong_,_ maaf mengganggu"_ Aku mencoba menyusun kata-kata.

Sesaat aku menarik nafas, _'Nomer telepon yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif, silahkan mencoba beberapa saat lagi'. _

Apa yang terjadi padamu Yun, kau ada dimana?. Suatu firasat buruk melintas di benakku, dan kenyataan bahwa firasatku biasanya tepat membuatku semakin khawatir. Kenangan ketika kami bersama di apartemen Yunho muncul kembali. Sesaat keteganganku menghilang, dan aku merasa kuat. Dengan memantapkan hati aku pun bergegas menuju apartemen Yunho. Namun, papan nama apartemen Yunho kini telah berubah. Kau dimana sayang?, apa yang kau lakukan selama ini ?.

Rasanya aku seperti orang bodoh, karna masih begitu mengharapkan seseorang yang kini entah berada dimana?. Aku bahkan sudah berpisah dengannya, dan mungkin dia sudah menjadi milik orang lain, tapi hatiku masih menjadi miliknya, aku masih mengharapkannya. Aku sudah tidak kuasa lagi menahan keinginanku untuk bertemu degannya. Aku ingin mempersempit jarak diantara kami. Bagaimanapun caranya, aku ingin berada disampingnya. Saat itu lah, tiba-tiba saja aku teringat Busan, kota tempat ayah Yunho bekerja, mungkin Yunho pulang kesana.

"Jae, kau sudah pulang?. Kau jangan terlambat pulang terus", umma menegurku. Wajahnya tampak cemas, penuh kekhawatiran akan diriku. Umma menghampiri dan memegang tanganku, namun dengan cepat aku segera berlalu dari hadapannya. Tanpa menatap umma, aku segera menaiki tangga menuju kamarku. Kulepas seragamku, menggantinya dengan pakaian yang lebih nyaman, dan kukunci diriku di ruangan yang tidak begitu luas itu.

Ketika aku mengambil sebuah kotak dari lemari pakaian, tiba-tiba sebuah pigura foto jatuh di dekat kakiku.

_Praaang!_

Pigura itu pun pecah berantakan_, _namun aku masih bisa melihat foto yang berada disitu, fotoku dengan Yunho. Kami berdua sedang tertawa bahagia di dalam mobil. Foto itu diambil bulan Juli tahun lalu, di pulau Jeju. Hari itu sangat menyenangkan, kami pergi berlibur berdua, dan foto itu diambil dengan _timer_. Umma dan appa tidak tau bahwa aku pergi dengan Yunho, yang mereka tau bahwa aku pergi dengan teman-teman sekolahku. Dan beberapa bulan setelah itu kami berpisah...

Saat itu, aku tak merasakan adanya perubahan apapun pada diri Yunho, begitukah?. Oh , apa artinya tawa itu?, apa semuanya hanya kepalsuan semata, hanya kebohongan, hanya tipuan ?. Benarkah ia sedang menipuku saat itu ?. Dia bilang aku cantik dan berkali-kali mengatakan cinta padaku, ia juga menciumku. Aku tak melihat kebohongan di matanya, bagiku dia terlihat tulus, ia terlihat bersungguh-sungguh.

Namun kini, wajahnya, kata-katanya, dan ciumannya tidak ada artinya lagi. Mataku terasa panas dan kepalaku berdenyut sakit saat memikirkan semua itu, betapa bodohnya aku. Saking jengkelnya, kupukul meja yang ada di depanku, dan air mataku pun kembali jatuh membasahi pipiku. _"Sudahlah Jae, tenanglah, jangan emosi seperti ini"_, kudengar bisikan hati kecilku. Kuambil foto itu dari dalam pigura yang pecah, dan kuletakan di dalam kotak. Lalu menyimpan kotak itu kembali ke dalam lemari pakaian.

Beberpa saat kemudian aku keluar dari kamar, dan turun ke bawah. Ketika aku sedang memakai sepatu, kulihat appa yang baru saja memasuki pintu – sekembalinya dari kantor.

"Jae, malam-malam begini kau mau keluar ?, mau kemana?"

"Hanya sebentar saja appa", jawabku sambil berdiri.

"Jae, tunggu!", appa menarik lenganku.

"Akhir-akhir ini kamu sering pulang terlambat, bagaimana dengan persiapan masuk perguruan tinggimu?, kalau nilai-nilaimu turun bagaimana?"

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya appa", aku pun bergegas pergi.

"Jae", panggil appa.

Tetapi aku sudah berlari di kegelapan malam. Dengan semua uang tabunganku aku akan pergi ke Busan untuk menemui Yunho. Aku tidak tau akan menemui Yunho atau tidak, yang jelas aku terus berlari dengan impian itu. Aku pergi naik kereta api. Walaupun agak khawatir, tapi aku tetap berharap yang terbaik. Aku akan mengungkapkan perasaanku, mungkin Yunho akan mengerti, dan mengatakan sesuatu padaku. Mungkin Yunho akan berkata seperti ini, _"Maaf, waktu itu aku tidak tau kenapa berbuat begitu. Sekarang aku ingin memperbaiki hubungan kita"._

Ya, mungkin saja...

.

**TBC**

**Maaf kali ini update nya pendek, terima kasih untuk yang sudah meninggalkan jejak di chapter satu. Semoga kalian tidak keburu bosan..**

**Apa ada yang tau saya ?, dulu penname saya Erria Cassie, ada beberapa FF yang belum selesai, tapi mood saya hilang seketika gara-gara salah satu FF terhapus. Saya kangen nulis di FFN, walaupun ini bukan awal yg baik, karna ini hanya FF remake saja, tapi setidaknya ini lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali. **

**Terimaksih sudah mau baca, kadang seseorang memang butuh menulis walau sebenarnya ia tidak bisa menulis, hahaha..**


End file.
